


Signs of Trouble Not Far Behind

by Anonymous



Category: Charmed (TV 2018), Practical Magic (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Practical Magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A Charmed Reboot Practical Magic AU
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Signs of Trouble Not Far Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to share this particular concept that's been languishing in my 'Ideas' folder for-goddamn-ever.
> 
> Just FYI I'm not actively working on this, hence the complete status.

Once upon a time in a far off place called Michigan there lived a powerful witch and her loving husband. The witch was called Marisol and her husband, Dexter and they lived in a beautiful, old house in a small town named Hilltowne.

After they had been married for some time, Marisol and Dexter were overjoyed to learn that they were about to become parents. They fixed up the little room next to theirs with laces and ducks and happy, cotton ball clouds, everything a baby could ever want or need. 

But when Marisol’s time drew near she felt a tug of darkness and heard whispers at the edges of her dreams, something _terrible_ was about to happen. And not just to her but to the baby inside of her. So Marisol ran to her coven, a council of senior witches called the Elders, and relayed her fears. But her sister witches simply clucked and tittered at her. They patted her hand and told her she was simply feeling the nervousness all women felt during their first pregnancies. They sent the nervous mother-to-be home to rest and considered the matter handled.

Sadly, time would prove Marisol’s fears had in fact been well justified.

As she screamed out her pain only to have her daughter placed limp and grey in her arms by a somber nurse something broke inside of Marisol. And as the witch wailed in grief a tiny tendril of the darkness that had been tugging at her slipped silently between the cracks.

-

Dexter Vaughn loved his wife and had so very much wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, loving her and the family they were building together. But Dexter was only a mortal man. And when his wife, an Elder, had made the decision to resurrect their stillborn baby there was nothing he could do to stop her. But as he knew from his time with Marisol, all magic came with a price. The greater the magic, the more terrible the price. So when the Necromancer told them that they would only have a scant two years as a family before mother and child would have to separate on pain of death, Dexter was heartbroken but, he had to admit, not entirely surprised.

The little family lived and loved as much as they could in those short two years and then with much tears and kisses Dexter took his little girl from her mother’s arms for the very last time.

-∵-

Years later, in a far away and shining city called New York (New York) a little girl loses her father to a tragic accident. A tree, large and in the prime of its life, suddenly withers from the inside, cracks down the middle. It crashes down onto a man strolling down the street with his daughter. In her fright and grief, the little girl screams and the entire neighborhood shudders. Windows crack and car alarms go off. The little girl sits and weeps unaware of the looks of horror and anger blooming on the faces of the people around her.

Alone in the world, with no family to speak of, the little girl, Macy is sent to live with a pair of sisters, supposed friends of her late parents. There she learns that she is a witch. She is a witch with the power of telekinesis. It was her that made the windows break and the cars shake when her father died. And, the sisters tell her, it was probably her that caused the tree to crack and fall. The sisters wipe away her tears and pour cup after cup of a ‘soothing’ tea and soon Macy’s sobs die away as sleep over takes her. But her last thought before the darkness pulls her under is a promise to herself. She will never, ever, _ever_ use magic again.


End file.
